


Quicksave

by ThatCrazyCanadian



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, S15E17 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyCanadian/pseuds/ThatCrazyCanadian
Summary: Agent Carolina is truly alone now.





	Quicksave

When Agent Washington collapsed to the ground, blood streaming from his torn-out throat, the collective shouts of the Reds and Blues would have shorted out a lower quality comm system. There was one, however, that stood out above the rest.

 

_ “DAVID!” _

 

Carolina screamed as her friend dropped. She felt blood spray into her mouth as the anguished sound made its way up her own throat, still suffering from several days without any kind of fluid. Ignoring everyone else, she sprinted out of cover to where Wash was lying. The bullets flying around her were secondary, a mere annoyance compared to what was in front of her. As she pulled off his helmet, she subconsciously registered the sound of the knockoff Reds and Blues hitting the floor one by one until there was silence.

 

The face Carolina now looked at was, as usual, an enigmatic mix of emotions. The dark circles under his eyes and eternal creases in his forehead were still there, visible marks of the stress Wash always put on himself and the sleepless nights he endured. The time they had spent trapped in their own armor had left his lips dry and cracked. And yet, despite this, he looked more relaxed than Carolina had ever seen him. If she ignored the blood and the fact he wasn’t breathing, Carolina could imagine Wash was just getting the sleep he well deserved.

 

_ In a way, I guess he is. _

 

Pushing the thought aside, Carolina held her friend’s body in her arms and cried, the tears splashing against the inside of her helmet. This was something she hadn’t felt in  _ years _ . Pure, unadulterated anguish. There was no anger, no lust for revenge, just... sadness.  _ It’s ironic _ , she thought,  _ that the loss of the last thing Freelancer gave to me showed that I am still human after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;
> 
> So Wash is going to be okay, right?


End file.
